Just A Dream
by summerxxfly
Summary: Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood, this is a relatively happy story, with a sad ending, tissues recommended. Danny/Don/OC Please listen to the song when you read this. Character death, flashbacks of happier times for the three characters.


Just a Dream

A/N: This story is told from three different perspectives, but each section is told in one, either in Emmy, Danny or Don's perspective. The song is Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood, if you haven't heard it you should, I suggest listening to it while you read this, and have some tissues ready, it's a sad song and a sad story. Enjoy.  
>Warnings: Character death, it was written with a specific guy in mind, but you can choose which one you want it to be.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, or Don, the song, but I do own Emmy, she's all mine.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

We'd had the best day, Danny had turned up at the last minute, which was a great surprise as we hadn't been expecting him, he'd been working the graveyard shift for a couple of weeks now, and his last night had run over into the daytime when three dead bodies turned up, it had been a graveyard shift all right. We'd gone to the zoo, I know what you're all thinking, "aren't you a bit old for the zoo?" but this was NY Zoo, and I'd never been there before. Don and I had had a great laugh, then Danny turned up just in time for ice-cream, I practically launched myself on him, I'd convinced myself that I wasn't going to see him on my birthday.

_All dressed in white, going to the church that night,_

It was her second cousins christening, she'd chosen a white floaty dress, tight fitting around the bust, flaring out just below the waist. She looked radiant, like she'd just floated down from a cloud. The smile on her face made sitting in the church worthwhile, she'd been chosen as Godmother, and it made her look like the happiest person alive, he'd never begrudge anyone that.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, sixpence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue._

The day of her final exam came, she had all her good luck charms from the boys, the good luck letters they'd left for her to find in the apartment that morning, the blue hair bobble that she'd worn to every other exam, the sixpence both Danny and Don had kept with them during their police exams, she had everything she needed, she just hoped she had all the information to actually pass, she needed to pass this test.

_When the church doors, opened up wide, she put the veil down, trying to hide the tears, oh she just couldn't believe it, she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hand, _

He just couldn't believe it, his granddad, the one person who was so constantly reliable it never failed to send a shiver down his spine, was actually gone. He heard the bunch of flowers fall out of Emmy's hand as she ran towards them and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into the tightest hug he'd ever had. "Oh, Donnie," she sighed into his ear as she pressed a kiss to his neck, "we're both here for you, everything's going to be all right," and for the first time, he actually believed it.

_baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go I was counting on forever now I'll never know, I can't even breath, it's like I'm, looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying he's not coming home now, this can't be happening to me, this is just a dream._

The tears rolled down their faces, as the truth finally hit them, this was it, the end, and there was nothing anyone could do to make it better.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray, _

It was their wedding, at a Las Vegas church because it was the only place that would marry the three of them, thinking they were drunk, they had a laugh, and walked out of that place the happiest three people alive, their family following close by, pretending to be random people they had picked up at the nearest casino. That was it, the three of them, together forever, the way it was supposed to be, Danny, Don and Emmy Flack-Messer.

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt, _

I sat and watched as every child walked out of the gates, and towards their parents, watched as my little girl walked straight past me and to her new family, she didn't even know who I was, and that cut me deeper than anything else, only feeling the small strength of a feminine hand slip into mine and a strong masculine hand rest on my shoulder gave me the courage to do what I had to do, turning and smiling at the two people I knew would always be there for me, and I walked towards my past, with a new hope for the future.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang, the saddest song, that she'd ever heard, _

They had no more tears to cry, they were done, for now, but she could tell it wouldn't be long before one of them started up again, setting the other one off.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag, and she held on to all she had left of him, oh, and what could have been, _

They clutched the flag between them, hands resting just far enough apart that they knew he'd place his over the top to connect the three of them. A hand snaked around her waist, pulling her into his strong side. She nestled her head into his neck, feeling the tears start to pool in her eyes again.

_Then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like, a bullet in her heart_

I almost fell to the ground when the guns rang out, it was only the support of the small, fragile woman next to me that stopped me collapsing, knowing that I was probably the only keeping her up right now too, we relied on each other, just the way we'd relied on him.

_baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go I was counting on forever now I'll never know, I can't even breath, it's like I'm, looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying he's not coming home now, this can't be happening to me, this is just a dream._

"Emmy," the soft voice close to her ear startled her out of her reverie, "we have to go downstairs now, everyone's waiting on us." He held his hand out to her, pulling her off the bed and away from the photo album, looking back at the picture that she had been looking at, it made his gut wrench, it was one of the three of them on their wedding day, the happiest day of their lives, just two weeks after the day she turned eighteen.


End file.
